Que se sepa
by HaruOsutoria
Summary: Rin y Makoto se quedan después de la práctica al llegar tarde por ser reprochados por saltarse la clase de artes. Makoto no hace más que tomar el castigo junto a él, a pesar de que él estuvo presente. El sol comienza a entrarse y Makoto no puede evitar notar algo que le llevará a jugar con el peor de sus instintos.


**Notas de autor:** Por el cumpleaños de mi admin. favorita de "Free Iwatobi Swim Club" en facebook, Namikaze Yuuki.

* * *

Se habían perdido la práctica de un principio por quedarse en el salón esperando a que terminaran de regañar a Rin por correrse de la clase de artes. Rin apenas llevaba unas semanas con ellos y ya se estaba saltando las materias que no le gustaban como cualquiera. –Es que las artes no se me dan- dio él como excusa al salir del aula junto a Makoto, sonriendo alegremente, en dirección a los casilleros para ir por sus cosas e irse la práctica. Se dieron cuenta de que ya habrían empezado todos sin ellos y se incorporaron como pudieron. Haru hace días estaba indiferente con ambos, por más que intentaran acercársele, él reaccionaba inmediatamente a la defensiva y los dejaba por su lado. No les quedó otra que hacerse compañía uno al otro, aunque la tensión a veces pareciera hacer estallar el lugar.

Nagisa, Rei, Haruka y Nitori se fueron a casa al finalizar los circuitos y ambos dos se quedaron solos terminando los suyos. Ya eran cerca de las ocho, estaba empezando a oscurecerse de a poco pero quedaban unas cuantas vueltas por dar a la piscina.

-Deberíamos dejar de nadar, ya nadie nos está viendo- dijo Rin de pronto sentándose en la orilla.  
Makoto dudó un segundo. La práctica le ayudaría a mejorar, pero Rin tenía razón. Ya nadie los obligaba a seguir nadando por tanto rato. Decidió sentarse junto a Rin y estirar la espalda y el cuello en ademán cansado, estirando el cuello en dirección a las insignificantes estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer. De un momento a otro, se detuvo a mirar a Rin, Rin a la luz de la puesta de sol se veía diferente, ¿qué podía ser? Se veía más alegre, hasta más lindo, ¡incluso sonrojado! ¿Por qué tendría que estar Rin sonrojado? Se preguntó él.

-Rin, ¿sucede algo?-le preguntó.

-¿No te encanta el atardecer?-preguntó de vuelta Rin.

-Sí, es muy lindo-respondió Makoto algo confundido. ¿A qué iba esto? Rin de pronto había comenzado a preguntar cosas como esa y actuaba un tanto extraño, pero es que Rin era impredecible… Rin bajó la mirada, ahora sus mejillas delataban aun más una expresión avergonzada y los ojos pavorosos. Makoto no pudo evitar mirarlo, esta vez, lo miró de pies a cabeza, y al percatarse de aquello que lo detuvo en su traje de baño, se sonrojó tanto como Rin y le entraron unas ganas incontrolables de lanzársele encima.

-Oye, Rin- dijo Makoto sacando sus piernas del agua y sentándose en cuclillas en el borde de la piscina, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, inseguro de lo que hacía.

-¿Sí?-respondió Rin, seguido de que Makoto le sorprendiera con un lento y profundo beso. Un beso inesperado, húmedo, agitado. Makoto temblaba de nervios, si Rin lo llegaba a rechazar entonces ese sería la primera y última vez que se acercara a Rin de esa forma.

Rin abrió los ojos estupefacto, y como acto reflejo se dejó besar. Quería preguntarle qué coño estaba haciendo, detenerlo y decirle que estaba loco, pero eso era lo que él quería. Era el por qué estaba sonrojado y silencioso durante todo ese rato. Cerró los ojos despacio, se dejó llevar y le puso las manos en su amplia espalda, acariciándola suavemente.

-Makoto…- suspiró él entre besos, mientras Makoto lentamente le recostaba sobre el concreto mojado con el agua de la piscina.

Rin se sentía avergonzado aún, pero se sentía tan excitado que no era capaz de decirle nada para detenerlo. Makoto lo tocaba con deseo, lo acariciaba lento y con euforia a la vez, era algo que le costaba demostrar con algún sonido o palabra. Simplemente no se sentía capaz de dejarlo hasta ahí. Rin envolvió a Makoto con sus piernas, haciendo de su encuentro aún más íntimo, haciendo que la parte anterior del bañador de Makoto se sintiera tibia entre sus piernas, haciéndole excitarse aún más.  
Hacía mucho frío afuera, pero ninguno de ellos lo notaba. Makoto lo besaba apasionadamente mientras, disimuladamente, comenzó a deslizar su mano desde el abdomen de Rin hasta su bañador mojado, pasando los dedos por sus partes erógenas haciendo que Rin se endureciera más aún.

-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto- se decía Makoto a sí mismo mientras que con euforia le quitaba el bañador mojado a Rin. *

Rin quedó desnudo sobre el frío pavimento, con Makoto arriba de él, tocando juguetonamente aquellas partes que le hacían suspirar con lujuria. Makoto le apretaba con desesperación, y Rin respondía como nunca imaginó hacerlo. Su fuerte ya no era hacerse el sin sentimientos, ahora que todos lo reincorporaron, podía decir o hacer lo que quisiera sin acomedirse.

-Makoto-suspiró Rin otra vez, apegándose a la tibia entrepierna de Makoto que cada vez se endurecía más y más, haciendo creer que su bañador dejaría de resistir en cualquier momento- Makoto, qué esperas- se quejó Rin ya sin aliento, ansioso por comenzar.

Makoto rió nervioso, y en respuesta bajó unos centímetros su bañador, dejando al descubierto su enorme y húmeda erección, la cual volvió a acercar a Rin, poniéndose ambos aún más tensos ante la situación. Rin ya no aguantaba más, el sentir el miembro de Makoto entre sus piernas le desesperaba de sobremanera y el hecho de seguir besándolo le hacía querer tirársele encima y hacerlo por su cuenta. No sabía por qué, pero su cuerpo se moría por recibir todas las ganas de Makoto dentro de él.  
Rin, decidido, lo tomó con su mano y lo encaminó hasta él en señal de aprobación, ya que Makoto no mostraba señales de empezar en algún momento. Sintió a Makoto entrar en él, mojado y caliente; lo expresó en un gemido ronco y reprimido, echando la cabeza para atrás y rasguñando la espalda a Makoto.

-M… Makoto… ¿Qué pasa si nos descubren?-preguntó de pronto Rin, con los ojos cerrados y la voz sumergida en un inmenso placer.

-Que se sepa- respondió Makoto, ahora aumentando la velocidad y mirándolo directo a la cara sin pudor alguno – Que se sepa que me encantas-


End file.
